Return To Innocence
by Wolf of the Mist
Summary: ZabuzaxHaku AU fic. Protecting others is not something Momochi Zabuza does. But when Haku enters his life, dormant emotions reach the surface. [ReEdit]
1. Strange Meetings

**Return to Innocence**  
Chapter One: Strange Meetings  
By: Wolf of the Mist

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the idea for this story. If I did, I'd make certain Zabuza and Haku didn't die!  
_  
Author Notes: I've re-edited chapters 1-5 since they were really __**REALLY**__ bad " I've changed a couple things, but nothing too much. Without further ado, the chapter.  
_

* * *

Momochi Zabuza swung his book bag over his shoulder and shut his locker. Adjusting his headphones he spun around to face the many eyes. It was nothing new to him, their eyes of anger, fear and disgust; he just ignored them and walked down the hall to the exit. He was just different from the kids his age of eighteen. Instead of worrying about popularity or friends, his time was devoted solely on becoming stronger. Nothing but the thrill of battle excited his blood. Some people would challenge him and others would just be in the wrong place at the wrong time. However they all met the same fate. At the end of the fight it would be they who lay upon the ground. The price for this life would seem to be much for such excitement, yet Zabuza embraced it. Transferring from school to school, being dubbed a punk, isolated from everyone were small prices to be paid. He smirked, well he wasn't totally isolated. After all he still had _THEM_ and that was too much by itself. 

Zabuza adjusted his face wrappings as he turned down the hall toward the exit. The wrappings and headband were just a couple of the things that set him apart from his peers. His habits and hobbies were unique only to him. School didn't matter much to him. Instead his studied kendo and martial arts. He devoted himself to becoming stronger. It was all he cared about. With his parents gone and no living relatives he had nothing better to do. He had his part time job to help pay his expenses.

After exiting the school he paused at an alleyway. He looked up the road and then back down the alleyway, trying to decide whether to take the short-cut or long way home. The song on his mp3 player changed as he decided on the long route. Walking down the alleyway he noted that he hadn't remembered hearing the song in a long time. He closed his eyes and listened to the song. He could almost see the person who he had last listened to this song with…

Suddenly he heard a shout shaking him from his thoughts. Zabuza looked over the edge of the small bridge he was walking on and saw a kid being thrown into some trashcans by four other guys. He took one step forward but something prevented him from looking away. Instead he took off his headphones and put them in his pocket. He hadn't worked out today yet and this was as good a chance as any. He leapt off the bridge and landed a few feet away from the boys, causing them to stop their actions.

The boys turned and regarded him.

"What do you want?" asked a red head boy.

Another boy snickered. "I know you, you're that freak from Hokage High."

Zabuza's eyes gazed around the boys to land on the one who they were beating on. A smaller boy with long hair lay against the wall with a bleeding lip. Their eyes locked. Inside those depths was an innocence Momochi had long forgotten. Those eyes were like endless pools that one could loose themselves in so easily.

Shouting from the red head broke Zabuza from his thoughts.

"Enough stalling! Either get lost or do you want to get your ass beat as well, ya freak?!" Taunted the red head.

"Feh!" Zabuza reached up and unbuttoned the top buttons of his jacket.

"So that's how its gonna be, eh freak?" The boys spread out into a semi circle in front of him.

The first boy lunged toward him. The boy did not come even remotely close to his target before his face came into contact with Zabuza's foot, causing the boy to fly into some near by garbage cans. He didn't get up.

Zabuza calmly stood there with his bad tucked under his arm and his hands in his pocket as if nothing had occurred.

The next two boys simultaneously attacked him. One aimed toward his head with a two handed attack as the other aimed for his legs. Zabuza easily jumped over the attack aimed for his legs and brought his knee up to crush the face of the other boy. He then finished the other one when he followed through with a kick to the shoulder. The both fell clutching their wounds. Zabuza rolled his eyes. This wasn't much of a workout. He glanced up at the leader who stood there relatively calm.

"You've got some skill, I'll give ya that," The boy took off his school jacket, "But you won't be able to beat Tomome Hikata that easily!" He declared.

'Hum perhaps this could be interesting after all' Zabuza thought with a smirk. He dropped his bad and removed his jacket, revealing his black tank underneath. He hadn't had a good fight in awhile. "Hikata huh? You talk a good fight but can you stand behind your words?" He entered his fighting stance, his body twitching with excitement.

"You'll be eating dirt ya freak." Hikata them entered his fighting stance. It was a stance Zabuza had not seen before.

Suddenly Hikata rushed at Zabuza with a barrel of punches. Zabuza managed to block them all, and then counter attacked. They both pushed apart. It seemed they were dead even in speed. Hikata then made a swiping motion, trying to knock out Zabuza's legs, but Zabuza jumped at the last second avoiding the attack. Hikata followed with two quick punches, which Zabuza blocked easily. But something wasn't right the way Hikata was smirking.

"Hehe, fool." Hikata then threw a quick aerial kick at Zabuza, who had no time to block. The attack hit him full force, knocking him back. Hikata wasted no time and attacked with a second wave of punches. Zabuza managed to block a few, but the damage was done. When they broke apart, it was Zabuza supporting injuries. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, staining his wrappings and his shirt was torn.

"It was a mistake to draw blood." Zabuza glared at his opponent, "Now I'm pissed!"

He attacked with full force, increasing both his speed and power to max. Hikata was wearing out; it was only a matter of time before he let his guard down. One last kick did it, Zabuza saw the opening, he swung his right arm as hard as he could. "This is it Hik…"

His sentence was stopped short when something crash into his back, sending him skidding across the dirt. "Kuso!" he cursed as he spat blood. He turned around to see the two boys that he had dealt were earlier both sporting metal poles in their hands. 'Shit I totally forgot about them' thought Zabuza as he began to reassess the situation.

"Hum, it seems like you forgot about your other opponents, mummy boy." Hikata laughed.

It was a dirty trick but Zabuza cursed himself for not knowing better. He had focused too much on Hikata.

The two boys were laughing at him along with Hikata. Zabuza gripped the dirt in anger. He swore long ago that he'd let nothing bother him. So why was this bothering him now? His anger seethed. He was not going to loose to anyone, ever!

"Well since we're waiting for you to get back up, we might as well have some fun with girly-boy over here."

Zabuza's eyes widened as they moved toward the boy.

"Shit!" Zabuza picked himself off the ground and ran toward the boys. It wasn't the most brilliant move ever, but he couldn't control his movements. Pure instinct took over. He grabbed the closest boy by the collar and threw him as far back as he could. The second hit Zabuza in the side of the head but Zabuza shook it off like it was nothing and attacked, causing the boys to back off the small boy.

Zabuza placed himself between Hikata and his followers and the younger boy. "You haven't beaten me yet. Your fights with me, leave him out of it."

"Trying to play hero, huh? Well take this." The red head swung at him.

Zabuza side stepped and grabbed the boy's wrist, yanking the pole away from him. "You can't use the same trick on me twice."

Zabuza spun the pole and got into another fighting stance. 'They may know how to swing for power, but they have no skills.'

Hikata and the red head picked up two more polls. He had no problem with it; after all he did study kendo. He smirked.

The smirk caused the boys to pause in their attack. "What's wrong?" Zabuza mocked, "Afraid of me now?"

Hikata snorted, "As if we'd be afraid of a freak like you." They charged, but they never had a chance.

Zabuza took the three boys down with a single swing, but he gave them an extra hit as payment. "Remember not to piss me off next time, weaklings." He then dropped the pole and walked over to his belongings. He winced a little when he bent down to pick them up. Not everyone could shake off being smacked around with metal poles and physical attacks. He reached up and touches his forehead. He was lucky he wore a headband or that hit there might have been more damaging than it was.

He swung his belongings over his shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled the young boy, picking himself off the ground. Zabuza stopped. "No one has ever stood up for me before, thank you. I'm sorry about the trouble."

Zabuza turned halfway around. The boy smiled warmly at him, "My name is Haku." Zabuza blushed under his wrappings. He spun back around.

"I didn't do it for you! I only fought because I hadn't had a workout today!" Then he started walking away. But he paused before he stepped on the bridge. "Momochi Zabuza." Then he hopped on the bridge and walked home.

'What's wrong with me today?' Zabuza asked himself. It was true that he wanted to fight, but something strange had gone through his mind. As if he knew that he couldn't bare to lose that fight for another reason instead of his pride. Almost as if he wanted to protect the boy. He shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. He was a longer, he had no friends or family, he was a demon; but…that boy had given him a genuine smile. Something that no stranger had given him in a very long time, if ever.

He winced a little as he walked up the stairs toward his house. He would definitely have to rest after that. It had been far too long since he fought a good fight. "Maybe I'm getting rusty." He mused.

He opened his door and threw his book bag and jacket on his couch. He walked into his small kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Today was a strange day indeed. He downed his glass of water and made his way to his room.

He let his tired body fall upon the bed, but as he closed his eyes the face of the young boy appeared. Somehow the face seemed to give him comfort and he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_   
Author's Note:__Here is chapter one of my new fic. I don't know if I'll be able to post often but I'm going to try, and fall break is coming up so I'll have some time then. Hope you all liked it. More Zabuza/Haku goodness in the next chapter! Please leave a review!_


	2. Questions

**Return To Innocence**  
Chapter Two: Questions  
By Wolf of the Mist

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the idea for this story. If I did, I'd make certain Zabuza and Haku didn't die!

* * *

When Zabuza awoke, it was after seven. He sat upright and winced. 'I shouldn't have fallen asleep in this state.' Slowly he made his way to the bathroom to clean up; after all he had to be getting to work soon. 

Zabuza's shower was quick. Thoughts of his fight that afternoon plagued his mind. 'Can't think about that right now,' he firmly told himself. He threw his work uniform on, which consisted of a pair of black trousers with matching shirt, and made his way out of his house.

He arrived on time with a scowl on his face. He hated his job as a bouncer, but at least he got to practice his fighting techniques with unruly guest. It paid well, too, allowing him to keep his house and afford his practice manuals.

Momochi took his usual position by the back wall and prepared for the evening. Guest poured into the large club. Zabuza then began his routine. He closed his eyes and practiced feeling others ki. He had gotten quite well at it, with time. He stretched his ki across the room to where two men were being unruly to the bartender. They would probably be removed later, Zabuza snickered. The rest of the room was pretty much normal. Suddenly he felt a warm ki by his side. His eyes flashed open and saw the kid he had saved from Hikashi's group.

Haku smiled and said, "I just wanted to thank you again, you left so suddenly."

Zabuza crossed his arms and shut his eyes again. "I told you why I fought, it wasn't to save you." He said harshly. When he opened his eyes the kid was still smiling. But under Zabuza's closer inspections, the kid looked worse for wear. The kid's right side of his face held a nasty gash and his jacket was torn. Zabuza's eyes widened, 'This kid must have got attacked again, after he left me.' That unfamiliar emotion swept over him for a brief moment. He stood up, grabbed the kid by the shoulders and forced him down in his seat. "Now listen to me, you don't move from this spot, got it?" He said firmly.

Haku smiled and nodded in reply. Zabuza couldn't help but smirk, before he turned away to fulfill his task. First he was going to run to the main office and grab some medicine and bandages. Zabuza grabbed the items and stuffed them into his pockets and headed back downstairs.

When he arrived back in the main hall more people had flooded in. Zabuza pushed his way through the crowd back to where he left the boy. He caught site of the boy, but in front of him were two older men; and the boy didn't seem to be enjoying their company. Zabuza picked up his pace through the crowd.

* * *

Haku was sitting in the chair Zabuza had left him in, watching people around him dancing to the blaring music. He began to wonder what made him come here. He reached up and touched the gash on his face. It still stung from the fight he had not long ago when he was trying to find Zabuza.

"Hey thur, purty girl."

Haku looked up. Before him stood two men, and judging by the slur in their voice, they were drunk.

"Why don't yr come wit uss?"

Haku fought back the look of disgust and forced a smile. "No, thank you, Sirs."

"We don't take no fur an answr." The man reached out to grab Haku. In a flash the smile left Haku's face and his hand reached out and grasped down on the man's pressure point on his arm, causing him to stop his motion.

The man let out a cry and his friend sprang into action wobbling toward Haku. "Why you little brat!" Haku saw the fist coming for him but didn't loosen his grip. He braced for the hit.

Suddenly another fist lashed out and connected with the charging man's face. This sudden action caused Haku to loosen his grip to see whom the fist belonged to.

There stood Momochi Zabuza over the man. The first man, taking the opportunity of Haku's lost grip, slapped Haku across the face. But that was the only blow the drunken man got, only a second later he was on the ground with his friend.

"What is going on here?!" A chubby bald man pushed out from the crowd that had surrounded the scene. "Zabuza, why are you beating on one of the best customers?!" He yelled. He turned back to the men and began apologizing repetitively.

After the men had been redirected back to bar, the boss turned back to Zabuza with a not-to-friendly look on his face. "This is the fourth time you've done this!" He paused to inhale. Zabuza held his emotionless face. "You're fired!"

Without a word Zabuza grabbed Haku's arm and walked out.

The cold night air tore at Haku's tattered jacket. He looked up at the back of Zabuza's head. He hadn't spoken a word since he had dragged him out of the club. Haku felt deep remorse by this. All he had wanted to do was express his gratitude and he ended up costing Zabuza his job.

Haku broke the silence. "I'm sorry." Zabuza stopped walking. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble again." Zabuza's silence made Haku's eyes tear.

"It wasn't your fault." Zabuza said finally. "I was going to quit someday anyway. Besides…" He paused and looked up into the night sky. "Those men probably had something terrible in store for you. Any scum like that deserves a beating ten-times worst than what they got."

Zabuza peeked over his shoulder at Haku. Haku was smiling with a light blush on his face. "C'mon."

Haku wasted no time in his answer, "Hai!" As he ran up beside Zabuza. "Thank you for caring."

Now it was Zabuza's turn to blush, "I didn't say I cared!" increasing his pace. Haku couldn't help but giggle. In the short day he had known Zabuza his actions contradicted his emotions.

"What are you laughing at?" Zabuza snorted as he looked down at the laughing boy.

"Nothing Zabuza-san." Haku's eyes widened in shock of what he had just said, causing Zabuza to stop walking. But before Haku could apologize a small chuckle emitted from Zabuza.

"I suppose that's right." The rest of the walk was relatively quiet.

Finally they arrived at Zabuza's house. Zabuza unlocked the door and ushered Haku inside.

Haku felt a little strange. It wasn't fear or uneasiness; it was rather a lack of those emotions that caused the feeling. Here he was with a man he had known for less than half a day; and he was standing inside his living room. After all that had happened to him in the past, he was amazingly calm. Something about Zabuza made him feel safe, which was something Haku had not felt in a long time.

"Sit down over there," Zabuza said firmly directing Haku to the couch. Zabuza pulled out the medical supplies. He dipped a cotton ball in the antibacterial and brought it up to Haku's face but paused for a moment. "This will sting", then continued.

Zabuza was right. It hurt like hell. Haku was accustomed to pain, but not immune to it. He let out a yelp.

Zabuza chuckled, "It's working." Haku gave him a frown for laughing. Zabuza quickly gave the wounds on Haku's face their proper treatment.

Haku stood up. "Thank you Zabuza-san for treating me. I must be on my way now."

"Wait." Haku looked at him puzzled. "This isn't the best neighborhood in the world. A kid like you shouldn't be walking the streets this late at night."

"I hate to impose upon you Zabuza-san, and I really must be getting home."

"It's no trouble at all. It's only me here anyway. You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in." With that he left the room to retrieve them leaving no room for debate.

Zabuza returned shortly after holding the spare clothes, dumping them into Haku's arms, "You can use these." Haku looked down at the clothes. They were too big, but they were better than nothing. Zabuza noticed a small scratch on Haku's forehead. "Looks like I missed a spot," leaning his face in to get a closer look. Just then Haku decided to look up. Their faces were inches apart for a brief moment before blushing and looking away. Zabuza spun around. "You can clean up in there," directing Haku toward the bathroom.

After Haku left, to go into the bathroom; Zabuza left to change his own clothes. Throwing on some sweats, he then made his way to the kitchen.

"Humm…" He pondered to himself as his eyes scanned over his food supply. 'I wonder what that kid eats?' Finally he pulled out two packets of ramen. Everyone loved ramen after all, couldn't go wrong with that.

In no time at all, Haku emerged from the bathroom in clothes two sizes too big. If Zabuza had been anyone else, he would have laughed at the sight.

Haku paused before he entered the kitchen to look at Zabuza's now clear face. He seemed to be quite a handsome man. Haku wondered why he wore a mask.

"You can sit down." Zabuza said, shaking Haku from his thoughts. The blushing boy obeyed and sat down. Zabuza pushed a bowl in front of Haku then sat down to eat his own.

They ate in silence for a while before Haku turned to face Zabuza. "Why do you fight?"

Zabuza gagged on his food. When he regained his composure, he turned and faced the boy. It was the first time someone had asked him 'That' question. "To get stronger," he simply answered.

"Your actions betray your words Zabuza-san. You must have another reason." Haku paused, he was being straight forward but he had to know for some unknown reason. "When I saw you fight emotions flickered across your face. I have felt those emotions on my own."

Zabuza's eyes widened at Haku's statement. He closed his eyes and thought back. Back to the time he had thrown his first punch. When Hell had become his residence. When he had cast aside his innocence and emotions to become a demon. He remembered how his fist looked covered in another's blood; the numbness it had brought. It made him forget everything in the heat of a fight.

"Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza eyes opened and he exhaled the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. He stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san. I didn't mean to upset you." Haku apologized.

Momochi just turned and walked toward another door. "It's pretty late. You can sleep in my room." He paused as he reached for the handle. "To forget." He barely whispered and then shut the door behind him.

* * *

Haku had tossed and turned since he had lain down on Zabuza's bed. He felt horrible about the things he had said. He had no right to pry. After all Zabuza was nice enough to help him clean up and give him a free meal. "Kuso." He sat up. It was a horrible feeling that Zabuza was angry at him. He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes.

He got up out of the bed and wrapped one of the blankets around himself. He slowly made his way to the door Zabuza had gone behind. After opening the door, he found that there were stairs behind it. Haku followed up the stairs until he came to a large room. His eyes swept around the dark room. It appeared to be a training hall of some sort, judging by the manuals and weapons scattered across the floor. The room was dimly lit by a single window, and by the window was the figure that Haku sought.

The moonlight illuminated Momochi Zabuza's sleeping form in a chair near the window. Haku quietly approached his sleeping form. He looked peaceful and innocent while he slept. The lines of his constant frown at ease.

Zabuza shivered slightly as a small breeze blew in from the window. Haku smiled and draped his blanket on Zabuza and slowly stepped back.

Then Haku whispered softly, "Thank you."

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two in 'Return To Innocence', hopefully it didn't bore you out of your mind. Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Especially to my buddy Minioda for editing my fic and MrFree for that great compliment! Its fall break now so hopefully I'll be able to write more, but who knows with my schedule. Well the next chapter is going to be a lot better, so I hope everyone sticks it through! Please leave a review!_


	3. You Again?

**Return To Innocence**  
Chapter Three: You Again?  
By Wolf of the Mist

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the idea for this story. If I did, I'd make certain Zabuza and Haku didn't die!

* * *

After Haku left Zabuza's home, he had returned to his 'house'. It could not be called his home, because home is where the heart is and that place certainly could never contain it. It wasn't even his own, but rather his Uncle's mansion. Haku shivered. His Uncle hid behind a facade of smiles but in actuality was a demon. More than any beating he received from anyone, his Uncle's had left the most damage. 

He had been living with his Uncle and Aunt since his parents passed away when he was only five. The first couple days after his parent's death were spent alone in his room while his Uncle was away on business; but when his Uncle returned Haku's live again took a drastic turn.

He took to beating Haku when things didn't quite go his way with his business. His own son would always be causing mischief and then blaming it upon Haku, earning him more beatings. At first Haku would cry, scream, and try to fight back, but the more he did, the worse the beatings became. Until one day he stopped fighting back and the pain lessened.

It was long past midnight when Haku climbed up the side wall to get into his room. He stealthy stole into the room knowing full well that if his Uncle found him, it would be all over. But since it was a Friday night, there was a slim possibility that he was still away.

He shut the window behind him and stood silent for a moment, listening. He let out a sigh of relief when the silence continued.

Haku had barely removed his shoes before the door burst open. Haku cursed his luck. There stood his Uncle with a red face, which was no doubt drunk.

Haku just stood still and waited for the beating. He wished silently to himself that he could be as strong as Zabuza-san. Could he ever be that strong? That was his final thought before the blow came.

* * *

Zabuza awoke to the sun shining on his face. He sat up and stretched causing the blanket to fall off. Zabuza backtracked. A blanket? When had he put a blanket on himself?

Perhaps Haku had placed it there. Zabuza allowed himself to smirk. But why had the kid come up here? It was very unlike himself to allow anyone to stay inside his house. He had only had _THEM_ stay over once. Zabuza stood and stretched for a moment before walking down stairs to find Haku.

He walked into his bedroom to find the bed empty. The sheets were ruffled so the bed had been used. He placed his hand on the bed. Cold?

"Hey kid," Zabuza called out. He walked into the bathroom. No one was there. Then he searched in the surrounding rooms. "Kid?" He opened the last closet to find it empty. "Haku!" he called out louder. His house was empty.

He walked into his kitchen and sat down. 'Why did the kid leave?' he wondered, staring at the clean ramen bowls beside the sink. For some reason it disturbed him that he hadn't stayed. But he shook his head. Why did he care anyways? What did he expect?

He stood up and began to make his breakfast. He frowned, "I don't care," he said assertively to no one. But on the inside he couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

When Haku awoke, he wished he hadn't. His mouth tasted like copper, no doubt from the blood. His whole body hurt. He picked himself up off the ground and dragged himself over to the mirror to survey the damage.

Haku winced at his reflection. The bandaging Zabuza had done, was now worthless. The gash on the side of his face had reopened and dried blood still caked it. His head sported many lumps, his eye left was black and his lip was cracked. He definitely looked worst for wear. He unbuttoned his shirt to look at the rest. His chest was sporting its fair share of bruises as well.

Haku limped to the bathroom. By now everyone in the house had gone, after all it was Saturday and they wouldn't return until Sunday night, and even then sometimes he'd get lucky and they'd all say out until Monday.

Haku turned on the shower. It was mostly the weekends and holidays that Haku had to worry about. Those were the worst times for him. The beatings always came more frequently around those times right before they went anywhere. He removed the clothes Zabuza had given him. The shirt was ripped across the shoulder. He'd have to sew it back together, but for now he had to get himself cleaned up.

It felt good standing there having the hot water run on his wounds. His mind started to wonder again, to Zabuza.

It was strange but Haku felt himself drawn to him somehow. Maybe it was because he was the only person ever to stick up for him or maybe it was the way he wanted to help him, even if he had denied it with his words. Whatever it was Haku didn't want the feeling to go away.

After his shower Haku put on new clothes and bandaged his wounds. Leaving his wet hair down, he grabbed a bag of ice and walked down one of the deserted hallways. He glanced around to make sure no one was there before opening a door. Inside the door appeared to be nothing more than an old closet with dusty and forgotten clothes and coats hanging up, but Haku knew better. Pushing the clothes to one side revealed a stairway that Haku followed.

To anyone else it would appear to be a small attic, but to Haku it was a sanctuary. He had found it when he was younger, fleeing from the wrath of his Uncle. Over time Haku had brought up spare blankets and movies. He had even fixed the small lamp that he had broken the first time he had found his way up here, to add light to the room since a small window was the only illumination the room received. A small TV sat off to a corner with an old couch in front of it. Movies and books were stacked up along the sides. This place is where Haku went to get away from everything. The place where he could hide and no one could find him.

He flopped down on the old couch and grabbed the book he had been reading. Positioning his ice on his eye he began to read. The story was filled with action and romance. Time flew by and just as the book was getting to the climax, lighting snapped him back to reality.

Rain tapped gently against the glass window. He smiled, rain was always refreshing, not quite as good as snow, but he still loved it. He remembered when he was little, he used to splash around in the puddles.

He lay back down on the couch. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He closed his eyes and let the quiet drumming of rain lull him to sleep.

* * *

Zabuza stopped mid-punch when he heard lighting crackle overhead. He walked over to the window and looked out. Sure enough rain covered the streets. He saw a few people running for cover. He opened the window fully, letting the breeze in to cool his sweaty body. After his short break he continued with his workout, reminding himself that he needed to look for a new job later. He smirked a little when remembering how he had lost his old one. Soon he let his kicks and punches take his concentration with the melody of the rain serving as the backdrop.

* * *

It was finally Monday. 'Back to school', Zabuza thought to himself as he tossed his school bag over his shoulder. Locking the house and taking the long path to school. 

He saw other kids laughing with their friends; they quickly became silent when Zabuza passed. He chuckled to himself. That was the way it should be. He could hear what they whispered behind his back, but it didn't bother him at all. He just chuckled at what they had to say and was glad they feared him. A glare their way would easily silence them.

When Zabuza arrived at school he walked around to the back to where there was a small bench under a tree. No one ever came back here and that's why he liked it. Isolation suited him. He hated the loud noises that came from the other students. He set his book bag down and stretched out on the bench with his arms behind his head and shut his eyes.

* * *

'Another Monday,' thought Haku. He had just inhaled his breakfast, in fear his Uncle would give him something before he went to school. His bruises from the last beating had healed fine, and everything except the gash on the side of his face was relatively healed. He had placed a bandage over it, to cover it up. He didn't need another thing for kids to beat on him for so Haku grabbed his bag and made a dash for the door.

"Stop."

He halted. He knew that voice, it was his Uncle. His body unconsciously shivered. His Uncle walked up to him and thrust a piece of paper into his hands.

"This is your new schedule. You aren't being challenged enough in your old school so I made a change. Hopefully you can try to improve your intelligence."

Haku gripped the paper angrily and nodded with a fake smile, "Yes Sir." His Uncle dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Only when Haku was down the street and out of sight did he stop to curse. A new school wasn't the only thing his Uncle had changed. It seemed that he was moved up a couple grades. Haku was intelligent, but two grades? His Uncle was setting him up for failure again.

Haku opened his schedule to look at it. His first hour was Math. 'At least I only have one honors class', he thought to himself. But then he looked down at his electives, shop and the athletic PE. He groaned. Those were the classes everyone took the liberty to attack him in. Oh yes, his Uncle had indeed stacked the cards against him this time; but no matter what Haku was determined not to fail.

Haku arrived early; checking in with his Math teacher. The man looked snobby and seemed to be bitter; pointing Haku to his seat in the back before returning to reading his newspaper.

The chairs in the classroom were arranged in partners of two. He sat in the back; one seat away from the window. He sat down and gazed outside. The sun was shining brightly and he wished more than anything to be outside. The first bell rang but Haku paid no attention; he eyes and mind were outside in the sun.

* * *

Zabuza opened his eyes when he heard the first bell. He slowly picked up his bag and headed toward his classroom, where another old man was waiting to give his more lectures.

It was after the late bell when Zabuza decided to enter the classroom fashionably late.

The teacher sneered at him before pointing to his seat. Some kids snickered before Zabuza sent a glare their way, causing them to shut up immediately.

While walking back to his seat his gaze found familiar eyes. Haku sat in the once empty desk beside his own with a surprised expression on his face.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3 in 'Return To Innocence'. Hope you all enjoyed it! This chapter was written at 12:30 at night so if it sounds a little weird you know why. Please leave a review!_


	4. In The Classroom

**Return To Innocence**  
Chapter Four: In The Classroom  
By: Wolf of the Mist

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the idea for this story. If I did, I'd make certain Zabuza and Haku didn't die!

_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in quite a long time. Between Basketball and my momentary lack of motivation it's been tough. Any way here's chapter 4!  
_

* * *

Haku heard the teacher stop in the middle of his lecture. He looked up from his notes to see Zabuza walking toward him; causing his eyes to widen. What were the odds that he would see him again? Would he be mad because he had left without saying anything? Or would he just ignore him like everyone else?

Haku watched as Zabuza plopped down lazily in his seat, dropping his pack by the side of his desk.

* * *

Zabuza was shocked to see Haku sitting in the once empty desk that was adjacent to his own; though it didn't show on his face. Why was he here? Haku was younger than him no matter how you looked at it. So why was he here in this class with him?

After he sat down the teacher began lecturing again and Haku returned to his note taking.

Zabuza quickly glanced over at Haku. "Why are you in this class?" He whispered.

Haku turned toward Zabuza surprised by the question. "It's not that I care or anything!" Zabuza said quickly averting his eyes.

This caused Haku to giggle, "My Uncle decided I wasn't being challenged enough sat my current level." Haku was surprised at how easy the truth came out.

"You live with your Uncle, huh?"

"Yes"

Zabuza paused a moment to consider his next question. "Why did you leave withou—"

"Momochi! If you wish to continue your conversation, you can do so in the office!" The teacher yelled.

Haku immediately dropped his head to his paper; Zabuza just rolled his eyes. The rest of the period they didn't say another word.

When class was over, Zabuza made a hasty exit out of the classroom, leaving Haku behind as he put his papers away. He frowned as he watched Zabuza leave. But what did he expect?

Haku quickly glanced at his schedule. He winced. Shop. 'Just great,' he thought. At his old school that was the second worse class of the day. Everyone seemed to take that hour to make his life hell.

As he made his way into the class he could feel people staring at him. He chose the work table in the very back. He heard one of his peers whisper, "Is that a girl or a guy?"

He couldn't help the fact that he looked very feminine. A boy with long hair was not very common especially the length Haku had his. He looked exactly like his mother did in the photograph he had of her.

The teacher began talking but Haku thought about the question Zabuza asked him that he had never gotten to answer. He shook his head; he couldn't be thinking of things like that, he should be paying attention.

"Please pull out your tool kits, located under your work table." Instructed the teacher.

Haku bent down to reach his tools. Suddenly a chunk of wood connected with his head. He looked up to see who threw it, but everyone was facing forward. 'Just great' thought Haku, 'They are starting already.'

Luckily shop and science classes passed quickly for Haku, though he knew these new classes were going to be though on him; not just the studies either. During Science a kid had 'accidentally' bumped into Haku's table, causing him to knock over his dissecting tray and scattering his tools.

Now he was at lunch and finally got to relax. He dug into his bag to pull out his sandwich and book. He leaned back against the tree he was sitting under and began munching on his sandwich while reading his book, letting all of his thoughts fade away.

* * *

Zabuza lay back on his favorite bench. He had just gotten out of his shop class. It was such a waste of time. Next he would have English, with one of the teachers he could stand. The most tolerable part of the day was the last three hours. All too soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

He made his way up the stairs to his classroom. Kakashi-sensei was leaning back in the chair at his desk with one of his books in his hand. Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Zabuza, you haven't been sent to the office today? It's so rare to see you in my class without having to go retrieve you from somewhere." The teacher said cheerfully, through his turtle-neck shirt covering the bottom of his face.

"Feh!" Zabuza was the first one in class as he sat down in his seat at the back. He looked back up at Kakashi-sensei, who was back to giggling away at his book, his one visible eye curved up happily. 'Pervert,' thought Zabuza as he put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. This day seemed to last forever and it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

"Ah, you're the new student here." 

"Yes, my name is Katsumi Haku." Haku thought the teacher looked a bit bizarre. His silver spiky hair draped over his left eye, completely covering it, while his turtle-neck shirt covered the bottom half of his face.

Zabuza's eyes flashed open at the sound of that voice. Haku was standing next to Kakashi-sensei.

"You can sit in the back next to Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei motioned. Then he whispered, "He just tries to act tough, he's really a nice guy."

"Bastard," Zabuza whispered.

Haku blushed, "Hai." He walked to the back. "Hello again, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza nodded, "Haku." As Haku sat down next to him.

Over the top of his book, Kakashi regarded his two students. He chuckled, this was quite interesting. No one had ever talked to Zabuza, unless they were begging him for their life.

Soon students began filling up the classroom, forcing Kakashi to put his book away and grab his lesson plans.

Kakashi walked up in front of the class, with the usual bored expression on his face.

The students quieted down. "Today I'm assigning all of you a book to read." He said in monotone. Groans rang out. "It's not that bad. You will have two weeks to read it and you will have to write an essay for me at the end, summarizing your book."

One kid stood up, "Can't we have a longer time period?"

He smiled, causing his one eye to curve up, "No."

Kakashi handed some papers to the students. "This is the list of books you can choose from. The rest of the period is yours." He then made his way back to his desk and began reading again. The class then split up to talk amongst themselves.

Only Zabuza and Haku, sitting in the back weren't doing anything. Haku felt uncomfortable in the silence so he decided to speak up.

He glanced at the book list, "Zabuza-san, do you know what book you are going to read?"

Zabuza looked at his own paper, "Not yet, there's probably nothing good on the list anyway."

Haku giggled, he loved to read but Zabuza was right, required reading was the worst. "You're probably right."

Zabuza looked back over at Haku, "You never answered my question."

"Oh. Well, I had to be home at a certain time. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you."

Something about Haku's story didn't quite settle with Zabuza, but he didn't press the issue any further filing this information for a later time.

"I'm sorry about the question I asked you. I had no right to ask that." Haku apologized. "You were being kind to me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just forget about it." Zabuza brushed off.

Haku smiled, "Ok."

The class bell rang. Everyone picked up their belongings and rushed out of class. Zabuza and Haku were the last ones to leave, but before they left Zabuza turned toward Haku, "You know it's not really safe to be seen with me, you might want to walk the other way."

Haku looked up at Zabuza in question. "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

Zabuza adjusted his bag. "Lots of people pick fights with me; they will start something with you too."

Haku smiled, "It doesn't bother me."

"You idiot, you could get seriously hurt if you hang around me!"

"People want to beat me up anyway, I might as well be around someone I enjoy being with." Haku answered seriously.

Zabuza was taken aback by Haku's words. 'He likes being around me?' Zabuza blushed a bit underneath his mask. "Oh well, don't get mad at me if something happens." Haku nodded and followed Zabuza as he exited the classroom.

* * *

Kakashi witnessed the whole scene over the top of his book. It appeared that Zabuza had found a friend, and it was about time too. Then Kakashi returned to reading, after all he would have to go bother his own companion soon.

* * *

"So what class do you have next?" Zabuza asked as they walked down the hall. 

"Gym." Haku answered.

"Well we are going to the same place."

Haku noticed the strange looks they received as they passed. 'Did Zabuza go through this everyday?' Haku had people look rudely at him before but not from everyone. He felt bad for Zabuza, no wonder he acted the way he did.

As they both entered the gym Haku noticed the climbing ropes were out. It was probably a testing day.

They both entered the locker room. Zabuza left Haku, heading toward his locker. Haku followed the wall to the back where the teacher's office was located. He found it locked, but next to the door was a stack of clothes with a paper on the top that had Haku's name on it.

'Well I guess this is for me,' he thought as he gathered up the pile of clothes. He opened the paper to find his new locker and combination written on it. He followed the lockers down until he reached his new one. He set his clothes and bag down and begun undressing. He wondered where Zabuza had gone off to.

Just as he was about to remove his jacket, a shirtless Zabuza walked up to a locker near his own causing Haku's face to turn red. He couldn't help but stand there gapping a bit at Zabuza's muscles and noticed some small scars that covered his near perfect body.

Zabuza could feel someone looking at him. He turned to the side to see Haku standing there staring at him. "Uh..." He blinked; Haku's jacket was left open giving Zabuza a good view of the younger boy's chest.

Haku's face turned even redder. He spun back around to face his own locker and changed in a flash, wanting desperately to get away from Zabuza and his embarrassing situation.

Haku bolted out of the locker room without even tying his shoes. 'Oh my god, what the hell was I doing?!' he scolded himself. Sitting there gapping; that was very unlike him. But he admitted, 'Zabuza did have a very nice body.' He smacked himself. That was enough of that.

After Haku's hasty retreat from the locker room Zabuza couldn't help but smirk at Haku's actions. He was an interesting kid alright.

Haku walked up to the group of his classmates gathered around the ropes. One classmate was reading names for the ones who were climbing the ropes. Haku stood toward the back and looked up. The ropes went pretty high up, the objective was to reach the small bell at the top, ring it; then come back down. It wouldn't be too hard to do.

"Katsumi Haku" Haku looked forward when he heard his name called. He walked forward through the group. Suddenly someone from behind pushed him over causing him to fall to the floor.

"Watch where you're going girl, oh wait, you're a guy right?" The boy mocked Haku. His friends and some people from the crowed joined in on the laughter. Haku got up, brushed himself off, and walked up to his rope. The boy that had just pushed him over and his friend were also climbing at the same time. Something told Haku this was a very bad situation.

He started climbing quickly, leaving the other two climbers on their separate ropes, behind. He reached out and rang the bell. He had prepared himself for the trip down when he met two faces that were not too pleasant to look at.

"Hum, I wonder if he can defend himself or does his demon boyfriend have to do it for him." The boy mocked.

The other boy laughed, "You're probably right, Ginta, he's too much of a girl to do anything."

"What do you say for yourself, girly? Is your freaky boyfriend going to save you?"

Haku realized who they were talking about. They were mocking Zabuza-san. Why were they saying such derogatory things? Haku had never seen these kids in his life; he couldn't have done them any harm.

"Let's see if girly here is tough." The boy let one of his hands off the rope and slammed his fist into Haku's stomach. He had no warning. The shock and pain made him loose his grip. He would have cursed if he had had any air in his lungs as he remembered there were no mats down below.

Haku fell.

* * *

_Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed 'Return To Innocence' Chapter 4! It took me forever to think of Haku's last name. It's too bad we never found out his real name. Thanks to my buddy Minioda for helping me pick out Haku's last name and editing this! Please leave a review!_


	5. Unexpected Offer

**Return To Innocence**  
Chapter Five: Unexpected Offer  
By: Wolf of the Mist

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the idea for this story. If I did, I'd make certain Zabuza and Haku didn't die! (How long do I have to keep writing this? --)

* * *

As Haku fell he could see the two boys smirking down at him. Haku tried to grab the ropes with his right hand. He gripped tightly, but he could feel his skin rip underneath and his body did not slow its decent. He braced himself for the pain. He knew he wasn't going to come away from this unscathed. He shut his eyes and prepared for the worst.

He collided with something that did not feel like the hard gym floor. Haku opened his eyes to find himself staring into a muscular chest, not just any chest either; he looked up more to find its owner.

Zabuza stood there holding Haku. Zabuza did not look pleased; a deadly glare locked onto the two boys who had punched Haku.

"Are you alright?" Zabuza asked quietly, not taking his eyes from the two boys.

Haku nodded numbly.

"Can you stand?"

Haku nodded again. Zabuza slowly put Haku down. Haku's legs were a little shaky. It wasn't everyday you fell from such a height, but what shook him up the most was the thought of what his Uncle would have done to him for getting injured.

Not a second after Haku was standing; Zabuza had made his way to the ropes. Ascending the ropes quickly with a very angry expression plastered on his face.

"We were just kidding!" The boys yelled down as Zabuza closed the distance between them. "Just a joke ya know!" The boys frantically looked for a way out of the situation but found none.

In a flash Zabuza was hanging in front of Ginata. "You like knocking people off?" He growled, "Lets see how long you can hold on". Then Zabuza pulled his left hand back and punched Ginata in the stomach. The boy yelled and slipped a little under the pain, but held on to his rope. Zabuza hit him once more and Ginata fell. Before Zabuza could repeat the lesson to the other boy, he slid down his rope. Luckily for the two boys, their friends broke their fall.

Zabuza slid calmly down his rope. When he made it to the ground, four of the boy's friends surrounded him.

"You're going to pay for that!" Two boys lunged his way.

Zabuza grabbed the inside of the first boy's wrist and brought his elbow up to smash the boy in the face. The boy dropped immediately. He then brought his leg around, crashing into the next boy's stomach. The next two boys were hesitant to attack. The boy charged with a straight on punch. Zabuza easily dodged and twisted the boys arm behind his back. He then pushed the boy into the other.

Zabuza then made his way over to Ginata, who was still sitting down. He pulled him up by his shirt. "Here's one last one for you." Zabuza grinned evilly and pulled back his fist.

"Zabuza!"

Zabuza halted on mid punch and spun around.

"All of you have so much youth power!" The green spandex wearing gym teacher emerged from the gym door in one of his trademark poses.

Haku sweatdropped. His face held a 'WTF' expression. Evidently this was the gym teacher but… Haku gagged at his choice of style. His eyes were drawn to the larger than life eyebrows sticking out from underneath is bowl cut hair.

"Gai-sensei, I can explain…," one of the boys spoke up.

Gai held up his hand "There is no need. Zabuza take our new student to the nurse. The rest of you reckless youths go wash up in the locker room."

"But Gai-sensei, Zabuza…" The boy started.

Gai cut him off, "The inexperience of youth, go!"

Zabuza wordlessly picked up Haku and walked out of the gym, but not before hateful words were passed his way.

As Zabuza walked down the hall carrying Haku to the nurse his adrenaline had yet to stop flowing. He felt the emotion of fear run through him as he saw Haku fall. Zabuza turned down the familiar hallway. What would have happen if he hadn't caught Haku? He found the door he was searching for and kicked it open.

"Hey Old Hag."

A blond haired woman leaned out from behind one of the doors. "How many times am I going to have to tell you, brat; its Tsunade-sensei to you." She yelled.

Zabuza rolled his eyes and dumped Haku on one of the tables. "Take a look at him."

Tsunade did a double take, 'Him?' She smiled. "Name please."

"Katsumi Haku." Haku answered.

Tsunade's eye twitched a little but she then smiled and walked over to the table and examined his right hand. She then pulled out her medical supplies and began cleaning his wound. "You got this is P.E?" Eyeing their gym clothes.

Haku nodded.

"Gai-sensei is usually pretty good about keeping his students safe."

"Sensei wasn't in the gym at the time. We were climbing ropes."

"You couldn't have slipped and cut it this bad."

"Some kids pushed him off." Zabuza answered angrily from his position against the wall.

Tsunade had known Zabuza since he was little. He appeared calm on the outside but on the inside she could tell he was fuming.

"So Zabuza did you save your 'friend' here from them?" Tsunade smirked toward him. She couldn't resist teasing the uptight Zabuza.

Zabuza was caught off guard by the question and responded with a small cough. Tsunade smirked. This was going to be fun; she would get him back for all the times he called her 'Old Hag'.

She turned back to face Haku. "So Haku, what do you think of our Zabuza?"

"Well...um…" Haku's face turned red, "He's a very nice person, who has saved me from some pretty bad situations."

Tsunade smirked at Zabuza, "Is that so, I never took you to have a soft spot Zabuza."

"I don't!" he yelled back as he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, I guess I over did it a bit." Tsunade finished wrapping Haku's hand. "That should do it. It will need a few days to heal. Just clean it regularly and change the bandage and it will be as good as new."

Haku smiled, "Thank you Tsunade-sensei."

She laughed, "Not many people call me that." Haku got up and moved toward the door.

"Haku?" He turned. "What exactly did Zabuza do to the boys who pushed you off?"

Haku's blush returned, "He beat them pretty bad, at least until Gai-sensei showed up and stopped him."

Tsunade smiled, "Well then he must truly like you. I've known him for quite a while, but I've never heard of him fighting for someone other than himself."

Haku smiled brightly and then left the room.

"That old lady likes to talk too much."

Haku turned to the side to see Zabuza leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Haku giggled. "Thanks for waiting."

"Feh! Gai would just make me come back and get you if I returned early." Zabuza stepped off the wall and began walking down the hall. Haku immediately quickened his pace to match that of Zabuza's.

"You know you really need to learn how to defend yourself better." Zabuza said after a time, breaking the silence. "You're too soft."

Haku glanced over at him, "I know, but it's not like they offer a class for that sort of thing."

Zabuza took one hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head, "Well, if you want I could teach you."

Haku stopped walking, stunned at the offer. "You would take time to teach me?"

Zabuza turned around to face him but he didn't make eye contact. He just kept scratching the back of his head though it really didn't itch. "That's what I said didn't I."

Haku took time to think about this. He really wanted to learn how to defend himself. He hated getting the extra beatings from school when they were bad enough at home. Now here was Zabuza, a strong guy, offering to teach Haku how to defend himself. Why was he hesitating? Haku smiled. "That would be wonderful!"

A light blush crossed Zabuza's masked face. "Very well, we'll start as soon as your hand heals. We'll train at my house right after school for a few hours."

Haku couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He threw his arms around Zabuza and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Zabuza-san!"

"Gah! Get off!" A blushing Zabuza pried Haku off of him.

"Sorry, it's just you're being so nice to me. Not many people are."

"Yeah yeah, just be ready to work. It won't be easy." Zabuza spat out, trying to get control of the large blush running amuck on his face. He was thankful he wore a mask just then so no one could see it.

Haku giggled. "Don't worry about me; I'm tougher than I look."

"I have no doubt." Zabuza whispered to himself. After all Haku had not complained much when he appeared at school with those bruises. He didn't even yell out when he was going to collide with the solid gym floor. Haku didn't look it, but he had some potential that only Zabuza saw at that moment.

"Oh yeah. Why are you going to teach me? I'm sure you don't offer that to most people."

'Damn this kid.' Zabuza mentally cursed. 'Did he have to ask so many questions?' "Class is almost over we need to get back." Then he turned and walked quickly toward the gym with Haku in tow. Luckily it saved him from having to answer that question.

Haku followed closely behind Zabuza and thought to himself, 'You won't get off that easy, Zabuza-san.'

The two entered the gym locker room just as the bell rang dismissing the class. They quickly changed this time with no incident.

"Zabuza!" Yelled Gai-sensei from his office.

Zabuza finished buttoning his jacket and walked over to him. "What?" he uttered lazily.

"You'll need a pass if you want to get into Iruka-sensei's class without getting in trouble for being late. Ah, you inexperienced youth."

Gai posed as he handed Zabuza two passes, "Your friend will also need one, wherever he is headed. Just tell him to fill out the class. Have a wonderful day!"

'Weirdo' thought Zabuza, but he did as he was told. He walked back up to where Haku was locking his locker. "Here." he handed Haku the pass.

Haku removed a pencil from his bag and wrote his next teacher's name on it. Zabuza looked on the paper. It read: Iruka-sensei. Who gave this kid his schedule? Hey, but Zabuza wasn't complaining, he was going to see Haku more. Haku had, in less than a day, become one of the few people that Zabuza could stand being around, not that he would ever admit to anyone or himself that he enjoyed another's company. How it happened was still a mystery to Zabuza. He normally kept a tough wall around his emotions. How was this kid able to slip past them?

After they exited the gym Haku noticed that they were walking the same way. "Do you have History with Iruka-sensei too?" Haku asked the obvious question.

Zabuza silently nodded affirmation.

Haku grinned. He would have another class with his new friend Zabuza-san.

Zabuza opened the classroom door.

* * *

_Author's Notes: There the update after forever! I'm sorry. Life's been hectic. Hope that wasn't too corny or anything, with the matching classes and all. Anyway I couldn't resist to put Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei in there. I hope I made Gai in character. I couldn't think of lots of goofy things for him to say. Next chapter will be better hopefully. Iruka-sensei will be in here with some more Naruto characters! Jay-Chan3 guessed who the P.E. teacher was. Thanks for the nice review! Anyone that didn't know the green spandex-wearing gym teacher was Gai-sensei has never watched Naruto, or I didn't describe it enough --. Thanks to Me-la Kenzu Chan for the wonderful compliment. I hope you keep continuing your fic! And as always thanks to Minioda for editing my fic. Thanks to all who review! Please leave a review and have a merry Christmas! -x_


	6. The Other Side Of Me

**Return To Innocence**  
Chapter Six: The Other Side Of Me  
By: Wolf of the Mist

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the idea for this story.

* * *

"ZABUZA!!!" 

Zabuza sighed. He hadn't even made it though the door before he was accosted. He calmly pulled out his pass and handed it to the fuming teacher.

Iruka-sensei snatched up the pass and read it quickly. "You're off this time, but DO NOT be late to my class."

"Feh!" Zabuza muttered as he took his seat in the back, glaring at the two kids that dared snicker at him.

Iruka then turned toward the student standing in the doorway. "You must be my new student. We don't really have assigned seats in this class, so just sit anywhere you like."

Haku quickly glanced around the rather large class and noted that the only seats that were unoccupied where the four around Zabuza in the back so he decided to take one them.

Class was relatively quiet as Haku listened intently to his sensei's lecture while Zabuza stared off into space only half listening. Before they knew it the class had ended.

"Remember, you will be having a group project coming up so keep that in mind!" Stated Iruka-sensei as he tried to keep his students organized the last second before the bell rang.

Haku quickly left his seat as the bell rang, he noticed however that Zabuza had yet to move from his seat. He paused for a moment before continuing on toward his locker.

As soon as everyone was clear of the classroom Zabuza sighed and mentally counted down, '3…2….1'

"ZABUZA-ONIISAN!!!" Two little spiky-haired kids launched themselves through the doorway, throwing their belongings to the side and latched onto him with death grips.

Zabuza looked down at the two children clutching his legs and he couldn't help but smirk at their enthusiasm underneath his mask. "And what have you two brats been up to lately?"

The yellowed hair one spoke up first, "We haven't seen you in forever oniisan!!"

Zabuza ruffled both boys hair, "I've been busy lately." The boys giggled. It was then Zabuza noticed the bandage on the younger.

"Naruto?" Zabuza questioned, motioning toward the bandage.

"hehehe" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well you see oniisan, that bully Sasuke was making fun of tousan and I told him to stop but he wouldn't so then I shoved him, and then he came back later with his older brother, Itachi. Itachi grabbed me and put my hands behind my back and then that jerk Sasuke punched me in the face." Naruto grabbed his brother shoulders. "But it was lucky for me that Gaara was there to help me out. We totally whooped them! Hehe" The boys laughed.

Zabuza smirked, these brats were already getting into fights and winning. "Gaara, it's a good thing you were there. You must always support your brother no matter what and fight for what is important to you, but next time Naruto" He ruffled the boy's hair "You need to keep your guard up."

Naruto beamed. "Of course oniisan! I won't let those jerks get the best of me again! I'll get stronger. So strong that they won't even be close to me!"

"Zabuza gets a hug before me." Iruka came up to them with a mock hurt expression on his face.

The boys broke away from Zabuza and flew into the other man, "Tousan!"

"And how are my boys today?" Iruka smiled down at the two and then noticed Naruto's bandage. "Naruto what happened?"

As Naruto relayed his story Zabuza could see the worry in the older mans eyes. Iruka scolded Naruto and Gaara for fighting but then he hugged them and told them he was glad they were not seriously hurt.

"I'm going into your school tomorrow and having a talk with your teacher. Itachi is 10! He has no business fighting with 6 year-olds!"

"Don't worry tousan! Kakashi-oyaji took care of it already. We were in the principals' office and he wasn't going to let us go until one of our parents came and talked to him, so we called Kakashi-oyaji and he came and got us."

"Yep that's right." Kakashi stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

Iruka regarded Kakashi and then turned to Zabuza, "Do you mind watching them while we talk Zabuza?"

"Feh! Liked I'd say no. Common' you brats." The two boys ran after him picking up their back packs and soccer ball.

Zabuza made his way to his locker and begun putting his things away as he listened to the two boys chatter while passing the ball between them.

"You know oniisan, Gaara has decided what he wants to be when he grows up!" Naruto stated as he passed the ball back to Gaara.

"Naruto! You said you wouldn't tell!" Gaara whined.

"Oniisan doesn't care! Do ya?! You're proud of what ya want to do, aren't cha? I don't see the reason you want to keep it a secret."

Zabuza shut his locker and looked down at the two boys, "Naruto, if your brother told you not to tell anyone then you shouldn't or he won't tell you anything again."

Gaara juggled the ball with himself and looked at his oniisan. "It's ok oto. I was planning on telling you anyway." Gaara continued juggling. "I'm going to be a professional soccer player!" He lifted the ball up in the air and kicked it with all his might forward.

Naruto yelped as he dove to the side, dodging the flying object. "Oi Gaara, I'm not Kakashi-oyaji! Don't kick so hard!"

Gaara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I got worked up oto. I'll go get it!"

Gaara ran down the hall in search of his lost soccer ball. He came around the corner and noticed that it had become lodged between some trash cans. Gaara pushed them aside and retrieved his prize. "Gotcha'!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Gaara looked up and saw a boy being shoved into a locker by three others.

"It's your fault that demon attacked us!" One boy shouted as he punched the kid in the stomach. The kid collapsed against the lockers.

Gaara seethed in anger. Zabuza-oniisan had always told him never pick on people weaker that you or those that didn't fight back. The boys in front of him were doing exactly that. "Hey!" He yelled out causing the boys to look at him. "You better stop that!"

The boys laughed. "And what if we don't? What are you going to do about it half-pint?"

Gaara placed his ball on the ground and glared at the boys. "I'm warning you."

"Oi, Ginta he's warning us. Maybe we should go change his diaper, he's probably about to wet himself. Run along home if you know what's good for you brat." A boy mocked.

Gaara didn't wait a second more before he kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball found its intended target successfully knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Yosh!" Gaara cheered, however his victory was short lived as the two older boys moved toward him.

"You're going to pay you little brat!"

Gaara turned and ran back the way he came. As he turned the corner he shouted "Aniki!"

The boys were almost upon him as he made the final turn. Luckily for him Zabuza had run when he heard Gaara's yell. The boys saw Zabuza coming toward them and beat a hastily retreat back the way they had come.

Gaara stopped as he met up with Zabuza and Naruto.

"Oniichan what happened?" Asked Naruto.

"Those guys were picking on someone, but then I told them to stop and they came after me! Hurry, that other kid is in trouble." He tugged Zabuza sleeve to usher him down the hallway.

Zabuza nodded and allowed himself to be lead by Gaara. Whoever it was that dared to attack him was going to get retribution. He cracked his knuckles.

He turned the final corner and came into contact with the same boys who had pushed Haku off the ropes earlier.

"Ku ku ku. Luck doesn't seem to be on your side today does it?" He grinned devilishly at the boys who cowered in fear.

"Please don't hurt us!"

"Too late for that, scum." He reached out and grabbed the closest guy and flung him across the hall into the nearby trashcans. The other boy tried to flee but was tripped up by Naruto who stuck out his foot.

"It was Ginta, wasn't it" Zabuza said evilly. "You would think you'd have learned your lesson by now, but it doesn't appear so. Maybe another session is in order."

Zabuza drew his fist back and connected with Ginta's stomach repetitively. Zabuza then picked up the slumped boys body and threw it to the side. "Unless you want more pain, I suggest you apologize and get the hell out of here."

Ginta stuttered an apology before he scrambled down the hallway, desperately trying to get away from Zabuza as fast as he could.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the retreating boys figure. "That'll teach ya not to mess with oniichan! Hehe! Right Gaara?" Naruto turned around to find Gaara beside a slumped figure against the lockers. He ran over there to help him stand.

"Whoa, let me help ya!" He ran over to help the boy up. At least he thought it was a boy or maybe it could have been a girl. Naruto shook his head; it must have been a boy because he was wearing a boy's uniform; no matter how long that kid's hair was he decided, it was a boy. Or maybe…no. It was a boy.

Zabuza turned around to face the two children helping the figure up. He couldn't believe his eyes at first until the figure spoke.

"Well you seem to be bailing me out of a lot of trouble today Zabuza-san."

* * *

_Authors Notes: Sorry about this taking forever. What has it been three years? I'm horrible. This has actually been written in my notebook for quite some time I just never typed it up on my computer. The whole Gaara beating up those guys with a soccer ball was totally stolen from Detective Conan. I just couldn't help it! Anyway here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. I've also re-edited chapters 1-5.  
_


End file.
